Unmei Empire
Tanoshi Clansmen Lords of Fate It is the duty of the lord or lady of fate to uphold the values of both yin and yang, the positive and the negative force and choose the best method of dealing with problems using their guidance, while they are the lord/lady and head of the clan it is actually the yin and yang who truly lead it the head of the clan works to choose the best option that they come up with. Sun Ai Tanoshi History Born from the old ways of the samurai order Sun was given a loving mother whom lived in the broken lands getting by, however she loved her daughter, but the world that they lived in was cruel, a lancer running from the samurai hunters broke into their home and murdered Seimei. Left hidden in the basement inside a sealed crate Sun was eventually found by a young samurai boy named Trevor Kenetsu who took her to the capital city where she was raised in a orphanage for some time before she came of age witch in the elemental plains the common adult age of 13. With not much to do she was forced to live in the common lands resorting to thievery and crimes to get by, she grew up in the broken lands the same place her mother had been murdered 12 years ago. It was a hard life, but eventually she found out her lineage and that she was a Tanoshi, at this time she had much hated her father who had great succeed in his field eventually reaching the herald of the order. Not wanting to be left in the shadow of her father she picked up a katana and began training herself as swordsmen. Time passed and the child that once was a young thief had become a beautiful but vulgar women, training with her swordmen skilled paid off however she failed the exam to become a samurai, wanting to be a one and surpass her father she ventured to Tanoshi Tower to seek out Dachi and ask him to train her, however after being refused she slowly fell into depression and in anger, in which her seeds of darkness had been planted. Eventually Trevor Kenetsu sought her out yet again and trained her in the ways of the samurai secretly behind her fathers back, unaware to him she and him began a small relationship he was quite found of the women that she had become despite her vulgar and sometimes annoying personality. She had admired him and with his help she eventually became a samurai the only one of Dachi's daughters to reach the true rank of samurai master. Eventually Sun Ai tracked down her sisters and kept a well balanced relationship with them, though she was indeed jealous that each of the other daughters had been taken care of very well she accepted that it was her place to live a hard life as she was the oldest, she had much more to prove. She however managed to make a close kinship with Sutekina whom had eventually left to join the crusade, and watched the champion's game to watch her sister progress through the tournament but didn't stay long in Ostagar not liking the crammed pact city she vowed if ever she built a village it would not have walls and stone in every direction. During the Chantry War the elemental plains was attacked being stationed with allot of other of her clansmen near by to defend the great city of Buroku Maaru, the defense did not end well but in the destruction of the city the clansmen where brought together to discuss a joining to be a true clan, however they needed a leader among themselves and none of them could agree on a leader the two head strong debates lead to allot of arguing between people whom sided with two young Tanoshi men one named Nanako Tanoshi the other Takahiro Tanoshi. Wanting to end the debate Sun visited her father and asked him to put his own values aside and unite his clan and lead them, however Dachi said that it was not his path to walk, that she instead must lead them, he gave her a key code to a bank account filled with billions of champs enough to start off a village and build it from the ground up, he said that she could use this tower to build it. Sun Agreed to take the money but couldn't find it in her heart to forgive her father. With this money and her new plan the two sides stopped arguing they became the yin and the yang, the whites and the blacks and she became the head of the clan. However It was decided that she would have to give birth too children prior to them joining, this eventually lead to her taking the samurai's old ways of offering and she gave birth to Kenchi Tanoshi and Kodokuna Tanoshi. The war was yet to be finished and building the village would have to wait. Reuniting on a ship bound to the holy lands Sun met Trevor again she would catch up with Trevor on their past and he looked at her with great fondness things progressed and this would be the third time she was impregnated with her future son Ren Tanoshi. Falling in love with Trevor she kept close ties to him even after winning the war, and Trevor now herald of the order kept close ties with her because of their great bond her clan had a massive leap to noble status, which of course didn't bold well with the other noble clans who despised the beauty in the north. Uniting all Tanoshi's under the banner of Unmei they came together and formed the Tanoshi Clan. As construction was underway it was time for her to visit her children which had been stripped of her from birth, she first met her second born child Kodokuna who lived a fairly average life, she was a loud and vulgar women but full of spirit and life. Sun could relate to Kodokuna and her daughter was happy to be reunited with her biological mom, sun felt what it was like to be a mother, she had never experienced something like this happy that her daughter had been taken care of she left a billion champs to the mother and father who watched over her precious daughter so that they never had to work a day in their lives again. However this happiness would end shortly after finding her eldest child Kenchi Tanoshi. A child born of the same background as her but much, much worse. Sun would find that Her child Kenchi Tanoshi was not looked after, his mother took on this child as a great honor, the father was at war and when he returned he was not the same man she knew and loved, he beat her, and beat Kenchi to a bloody mess nearly crippling him a few times, Kenchi developed hate in his heart not wanting to even live thinking he was less then human. Kenchi used to be loved by the women who took him in but when the father eventually kicked her out she was forced to live as a whore in the broken lands, blaming Kenchi for everything that had befallen her she would grow to despise him and beat the living hell out of the boy. Sun found out all this from rumors she had heard floating through the street for the boy developed quite the name for himself as a murderer, Kenchi killed his adoptive mother, stabbed her twenty-five times in the heart before cutting her eyes out. People stayed away from the young kid who killed his own mother he wandered around stealing and taking things from people having a strong infinity with the martial arts he beat his way to survive. Sun came to him once, and told him everything he told her everything, the truth that the rumors where all true, sun cried, and never before has felt fear from anyone the way she looked at her own child... Kenchi knowing he was pawned off, knowing the life he lived was because she needed a child to unite the clan wanted nothing more but to scorn her, stabbing sun in the leg with a knife he would leave heading towards the great fall, a cannon near the broken lands called the suicide cliff, as he leaped off to kill himself to end it all, his eyes would widen as he was caught mid air by the same women he stabbed in the leg, Sun had unlocked her ocular powers to save her son, landing down on the ground she apologized over and over to him, wanting for him to have a better life she promised things would change as he refused to go she used her ocular powers unknowingly to rewrite some of his passed and he eventually left with her. Sun holds her son's fate as her greatest shame. The Village eventually got built her daughter Kodokuna named it Hana-Yo, wild flower, as it was a village that had spread like flowers multiplying over the years, Sun would take on many different rolls she never expected to, severing as the head of the clan meant she had to understand the value of the positive side and the negative side, then using her best instinct she had to choose the greater option or find a solution to make both happy if at all possible, being hated by the noble clans means she was a prime target for Assassinations, this is what began the defense op's and she was given a guardian Souta Tanoshi whom lead it. Wanting to find out the assassin's lead to the research op's being created with Renjin Tanoshi as it's leader. Upholding peace in her clan lead to a shadow being forged and Akira's rise. Wanting to protect the nation forged the Assault Op's and Azumi's leadership. Needing covert op's to gain further information and stealthy tactics lead to Kitsuna's rise to power. The Tanoshi Clan became stronger as time passed ocular powers emerged from others and they became known as the Clan of Fate and true to it's name Hana-Yo spread. The War to end all things came, the dark Kree hit, the death of her son was hard on her, the guardian's eye was a doubled edge sword that waited to strike it's victim when they where vulnerable and felt weak, her sons death was the first time it struck and she had been infected with the virus that eventually would lead to her death. Her love for Azazel was strong and so to was her love for her son Kenchi she wanted them to be together and defied the Laows on honoring tradition, they used her weakness and her vulnerability to worsen her and bully her, not able to do anything she grew weaker and weaker, the war was a blur to her as in the final stages of the war she was at her peak of sickness and would die within the hour, Trevor visited her in the end, they kissed for the final time as they spoke for a few minutes and laughed, however as she closed her eyes and Trevor left and said his peace she was burnt with the rare phoenix flames of rebirth she would have a new father and mother. Her own son would raise her as his daughter. Excelling in all things having her eyes unlocked from her passed life school was a breeze to her she would come to teach her teachers things they wouldn't have been able to discover on their own, she joined all kind of sports just keep herself busy, feeling that her talent was being wasted she would want to go out and explore the world, one day her eye would activate and show her a vision she believed this vision was her true path, she saw a king sitting at the high seat of Elysium ruling over the mainlands people, she felt it was her duty to make this king, she would eventually wake up, unaware to herself that she had traveled some how to the south where she met William and Sam for the first time in her second incarnation and saved them, this begin her path as a god. Eventually she would end the hate between Gabriel and William, something her father couldn't do. She would have another vision of a god ruling over a sea of flames, she believed this god was Gabriel and began molding him as well. However her visions would not end seeing a winged snake god ruling over all of the Slavelands she knew it must of been Daegon, so many visions where running through this young girls mind, so many possibilities, it excited her as she believed she was meant for great things her path took her many places and she became the almighty god of defiance. Appearance White markings all over her body and face, three stars running alongside the left part of her face with a moon and earth on the center of her forehead, beautiful round perky boobs about D-cup. A white cross down her back covering most of it, her eyes silver and glowing with white divinity, she is quite the beauty and a remarkable creature to behold. She has no official race her body has been morphed into a divine body. Ocular Power = Silver Eye = The Silver Unmei no me specializes in immense flow of change able to shift and bend reality to the user's desires with this eye one can easily make things appear out of no where or even alters another persons powers based of their own design, the power is based of off having the guardian's eye and the want to truly become all powerful. It is the counter to all eyes and has the ability to even seal ocular powers away should it desire to, the silver eye is the closest it comes to having the golden eye. To awaken this eye one must experience a great amount of trauma that pushes them to the breaking point and then they must come to terms with their loss in that moment and then their eye will evolve into the silver eyes. = Guardian's Eye = The guardian eye refers to the eldest child of 'the one' the one refers to the merging of the brothers of fate. The eye itself has the ability to wear spiritual energy as a cloak and as weapon. The land of fate itself is brought into reality and then worn around the user it gives them the ability to destroy their enemies at a cost of great spiritual energy depletion. Divinity = Black Divinity = The user of black divinity has the ability to destroy, kill and or obliterate, they are normally gods of destruction or calamity born and created to end things or maintain balance over the darkness over the world, considered the greatest of negative force. = Light Divinity = The user of light divinity is considered a creator and a bringer of life, they are able to give life and even take it away if they deem it is worthy, they are normally kind and forth coming often not having dark and sinister plans and are often motivated by goodness. = White Divinity = The user of this divinity can obtain this only by removing their heart so that the light and dark divinity can instead form a core of unity between each other this white divinity is seen as the most powerful and unpredictable of the divinity and is pretty hard to obtain as one must have lived a full life and reached balance in that life before coming to obtain this divinity. UUnmei Clans Nobel Clans * Shiba Clan * Shiho Clan * Katsumi Clan * MMoto Clan * Natsu Clan * Achiha Clan * Bushido Clan * NNako Clan * HHan Clan * Naru Clan Sub Clans * Seika Clan Events Year 4440-4445 * Shiba Clan's Had a economical boom during this time. * Shiho Clan begins specialization into mining, as they put their workers to work already pulling out Soul Stone as the primary metal! * Katsumi Clan Took this time to relax. * Moto Clan headed towards the Kingdom of Magic, after spending a few years their friendship increased immensely going up from 0/5, to 3/5. * Natsu Clan took this time to relax. * Achiha Clan took this time to relax * Bushido Clan Adventured into the misty ocean, a whirl pool however ceased his journey and crashed the crew died however he managed to escape and make it back home alive. * Nako Clan took this time to relax * Han Clan Adopted A knight military, training 9000 soldiers. * Naru Clan traveled to the slavelands in which they found the snake clan and increase their relationship with them from 0/5 to 2/5 however unforeseen they reduced relation with blood empire and desert empire by -1. Year 4445-4450 * Shiba Clan Celebrated the love for the Tanoshi Clan and is booming with happiness. * Shiho Clan Ruin their relationship with the Khoren People in Mount Kosen, they don't see eye to eye and are unfriendly towards each other. * Katsumi Clan developed a distrust for outsiders in their culture. * Moto Clan did nothing during this period * Natsu Clan practiced their faith erecting a temple and statues of the Angel of Yin, negative force. * Achiha Clan began practicing Woodworks, developing shields at their beginning stages. * Bushido Clan Adventured towards the slavelands in which they landed on the shores of the white desert, finding a uncharted area the Bushido Clan claimed it as their own created a sub clan The Saika Clan to watch over it and control it. The Saika clan and the Bushido Clan had gained a unfriendly reputation with the Desert Empire as a result. * Nako Clan had a population boom with 4,500 people being increased to their general population. * Han Clan Founded a book of Prowess (100T) on their journey to the slavelands. * Naru Clan erected a temple of worship and built a statue to the nature god. Year 4450-4455 (Present Events) * Shiba Clan * Shiho Clan * Katsumi Clan * Moto Clan * Natsu Clan * Achiha Clan * Bushido Clan * Nako Clan * Han Clan * Naru Clan